Denise Cloyd (Comic Series)
Dr. Denise Cloyd is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, and one of three doctors of the community. Pre-Apocalypse Hardly anything is known about Denise's life before or as the apocalypse began, but it is known that she was a general practitioner before the apocalypse. It is unknown how or when Denise arrived at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, or if she lived there before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Denise is a young, red-headed doctor whose appearance is distinguished by her glasses, and her significance as one of three doctors of the community. She is also the only one of the three who is a surgeon. Little else is known about her background or her personality; unlike other Alexandria Safe-Zone members, it has not been stated how long she had been in the community before Rick's group's arrival. Denise's first appearance is when Douglas directs Rick and the injured Scott to her operating theater. Denise shows great aptitude in her important medical role, and does appear to care about her patients. In Issue 72, she made a brief appearance at the party and talks a little with Heath. She admitted to him that she was worried about Scott when his fever had gone down due to his injuries. When Morgan was bitten by a zombie and his arm was amputated by Michonne, Dr. Cloyd patches him up. Regardless, Morgan died the next day, probably due to blood loss. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos When the zombies invade the Safe-Zone, Dr. Cloyd attempts to escape Rick's house, only to have to return after being overwhelmed. Rick recommends everyone to rub zombie guts to their bodies as "ponchos", and wear to them. Everyone else, except Maggie Greene, Sophia, and Denise herself are going to wear the ponchos. Michonne tells her to stay behind her, but still, Denise returns to Rick's place. At the end of Issue 83, Rick brings a wounded Carl to her; pleading for her to save his life.Issue 71, page 10. She's seen in Issue 84 patching him, successfully, and he makes it. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath In Issue 88, Rick asks her to watch Carl when Rick goes out in search of food with numerous Alexandria survivors. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick's and Denise's relationship improved when Carl got shot in the face and she successfully revived him. Carl Grimes Carl and Denise aren't seen talking much. They did not often talk, but began to talk more after Carl was shot in the face by Douglas Monroe. After Denise repaired Carl, she talked to him often to try and jog his memory back. Heath Denise's relationship with Heath grew stronger as she was caring for Scott. In Issue 79, after Eric is stabbed and Rick brings him to Denise for treatment, she and Heath answer the door in their underwear, implying that the two had been having sexual relations. In later issues, they are seen talking a lot and also in bed together, such as in Issue 99 when Denise brings Heath a drink while Heath is in either his own bed or Denise's. Scott Scott was Denise's patient when Rick Grimes' group arrived. Denise and Scott are not seen talking much but presumably did as she had to work on his infected leg. Instead, Denise told Heath everything she knew about Scott because Scott was Heath's best friend. Trivia *Denise is the only known living doctor in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The other known doctor was Pete Anderson, but he was killed. The name and status of the third doctor are still currently unknown. References Category:Medics Cloyd, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Dr. Denise